Family Resemblance
by moevie
Summary: Katherine is indeed a Pulitzer. There is no denying it.


Hope you Enjoy. Hope I got the Characters right. My thinking it the two clash because they are so much alike. I don't think Pulitzer is hard hearted to his family. :-)

After being roughly escorted into the office she stands toe to toe with her father. The small cut at her temple had finally stopped bleeding. She had been hit by who knows what and knocked to the ground. Jack had seen everything that had happened from his place against the wall. He had made it his business to see her there and safely back. When Katherine had gone down he rushed to her side. Pulling her up, but not before she had managed another bruise on her arm. Jack had also been roughly escorted in but when Katherine had approached Pulitzer he had step out of the way. He stood off to the side watching as they glowered at each other.

"Katherine." Joseph Pulitzer said at last. "You can't just continue to put yourself in situations like these. This needs to stop."

"What so your brutes can be out of work?" Katherine queried rubbing her wrists. 

"It was necessary. How else was I going to get you back here? This needs to stop now!" Stating the last sentence again he looked sternly at her. 

"Katherine crossed her arms not giving up either. "I needed that story." 

"Doubtful." He raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"Fine I didn't need it. I wanted it." 

Pulitzer turned his back then and went to sit down at his desk. He had thought as much. He was usually right when it came to his daughter. 

Jack continued to observe sensing that he was an intruder at this point, but he wanted to see her safely home. He pressed further into the corner glad for that fact that he seemed to be ignored by both of them currently. 

Katherine walked over to the front of the desk ever the fighter. She placed her hands on either side of her as she stared him down. "You can't just continue to sit back and ignore the plight of the working man father." He was not going to win. "You have to choose a side."

"I don't have to choose a side darling. I'm a newspaper man, we tend to stay neutral." 

"Well I can't. And if that makes me a bad reporter then so be it! Father this was an amazing opportunity! Another story, one that I could tell. I've been there, you know that. And you. You, daddy you have everything. Why can't you reach down to help?" Katherine soften. She wasn't looking to get her way now. Just to make her father see, see how he could help. See how she wanted to help, in any way she could. 

Joseph Pulitzer looked in his daughters eyes and soften. Katherine could ask for the moon and he'd give it to her. He didn't always show it, but he loved her. He didn't always understand her, but he did love her. Sighing he looked down. "You are so like your mother." Katherine held her ground. 

The phrase like your mother rang around the room. Jack couldn't answer for that fact, having never met Katherine's mother before, but to him, Katherine was more like her father than anyone else. The same arrogance, the same fight, the same expressions on both their faces as they locked eyes, yes even the same spirit. No to him Katherine would always be similar to Pulitzer, just the female version. Katherine Pulitzer was her father's daughter alright. Albeit a Pulitzer with a conscience and one that loved him. He smiled at that acknowledgement the sound of Pulitzer's next words rousing him out of his inner thoughts. 

Joseph continued. "Katherine. I worry about your safety." 

It was Katherine's turn to give a sigh. "Is that why you sent your men after me?" Her words were sharp. Her arms still radiated the heat from their not so nice grip.

He eyed her again. "I told you it was necessary" He tried to continue but was cut off 

"Right. You do realize that they handled me more roughly than any of the men in the square?" 

"They reported to me what you were doing." His eyes got hard again. "You needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. And it turns out I was right." He glanced up at her temple and down to her arm before coming back to her eyes. 

Growing weary of her position she sat down in one of his chairs, never taking her eyes off him. "I was perfectly safe." 

He gave her a look. 

"Well as safe as one could be, besides I had Jack there with me. He would never let anything to horrible happen to me. Would you Jack?" She broke eye contact with her father long enough to seek out Jack from the corner. 

"Ah yes Mr. Kelly. Who I assume informed you of what was happening?" Pulitzer shot Jack a look. One that made him feel even more insignificant. "He didn't stop you from receiving those."

"Aww now hold on there Joe" 

Katherine looked back to Jack. "I told him about the rally. I was the one that wanted to go." She turned back to her father. "Jack told me it was to dangerous. Didn't want me there. I said I was going and that was final. I didn't even know he was there until he swept me up." 

"Is this true Mr. Kelly?"

Jack nodded his head. 

"Then the boy has more sense than you." Dismissing Jack with a look he looked back at his daughter and he softened. He recognized something in her. Jack knew it was the recognition of her Pulitzer spirit. "I'm sorry Darling. I truly am. I won't send for you in that manner again." 

Katherine looked quizzically at him then looked down. "I'm sorry too daddy. I must have worried you." With a hint of a smile she resumed. "However, I did get one heck of a story."

"Katherine. Your language." Then "You did" 

Katherine smile got even wider. "I did."

"Well then love, I think someday I will have to steal you away from The Sun and hire you on here." 

Katherine squealed with delight. She composed herself after she is shot a look from her father.

"Now if there is anything else. I'm a very busy man and must get back to work." He gives her a rare smile. "I will see you later. Mr. Kelly would you kindly see to my daughter getting home safely? There is still unrest in the streets." 

"You 'ave my word, Mr. Pulitzer." Jack steps from the shadows. 

Jack Kelly was a necessary evil. Joseph Pulitzer did not relish the idea of his only daughter going out with the likes of some no nothing kid with no family and no money to his name. However Katherine did seem to love the boy and he her. So if nothing else Jack would keep her safe. Maybe he could grow to accept the choices Katherine had made for her life. He would eventually have too. 

Jack came closer to Katherine as she got up to leave. Before they did though, Katherine came back around her father's desk and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Daddy."

"Goodbye Sweetheart." 

Katherine rejoined Jack by the chair. They exited her father's office, more gracefully then they had come in, hand in hand.

Pulitzer smiled as he went back to work.


End file.
